


Drarry Prompts

by GryffindorGirl94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick a number and i'll write a Drarry One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1-“Come over here and make me.”  
2-“Have you lost your damn mind!?”  
3-“Please, don’t leave.”  
4-“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
5-“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
6-“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
7-“I almost lost you.”  
8-“Wanna bet?”  
9-“Don’t you ever do that again!”  
10-“Teach me how to play?”  
11-“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
12-“I think we need to talk.”  
13-“Kiss me.”  
14-“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”  
15-“So, I found this waterfall…”  
16-“It could be worse.”  
17-“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
18-“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
19-“The paint’s supposed to go where?”  
20-“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
21-“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
22-“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
23-“Just once.”  
24-“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”  
25-“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
26-“I got you a present.”  
27-“I’m pregnant.”  
28-“Marry me?”  
29-“I thought you were dead.”  
30-“It’s not what it looks like…”  
31-“You lied to me.”  
32-“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
33-“Please don’t do this.”  
34-“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
35-“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
36-“I wish I could hate you.”  
37-“Wanna dance?”  
38-“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
39-“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
40-“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
41-“You did all of this for me?”  
42-“I swear it was an accident.”  
43-“YOU DID WHAT?!”  
44-“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
45-“Tell me a secret.”  
46-“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
47-“No one needs to know.”  
48-“Boo.”  
49-“Well this is awkward…”  
50-Writer’s preference


	2. Red Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Emily. Prompt #34. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed". I hope you like it.

It was all Draco's fault, really. He had no right to look so hot in that Gryffindor sweater (which he stole from Harry, of course). The bastard was wearing it and walking around Harry's flat, showing himself off, making Harry burn with desire.   
-Stealing my clothes again, Malfoy?- He asked with an arched eyebrow.   
-Well Potter, it's warm and it smells like you. Don't you like it?- The blond asked turning around and shooting Harry a heated look.   
Harry's jaw dropped to the ground. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful blond.  
-Potter, if you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed- Draco said while winking at the dark haired boy.  
Harry couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed Draco's waist and kissed him like his life depended on it. The blonde sighted happily and wraped his arms around Harry's neck. They kissed long and deep, while Harry traced patterns up and down Draco's lower back. When they parted, they were both panting.  
\- Upstairs- Harry whispered, and they made their way up while kissing and touching and whispering things in each other's ears.  
When they reached Harry's room, he grabbed his boyfriend's ass, making Draco moan low.  
\- I like you in my sweater- He whispered while kissing the blond's neck.  
\- W-why?- Draco asked, face flushed and breathing shallowly.  
\- Because you look like you belong to me- He said while trailing down Draco's chest, kissing and sucking his pale skin.  
\- Does that mean i'm getting a blowjob?- Draco said, moaning and grabbing Harry's hair.  
\- Not until you say it- Harry answered while touching Draco's hard-on through his black boxers.   
\- I'm yours, you moron, now please hurry the fuck up!-the blond said, arching in Harry's touch and groaning softly.  
\- Your wish is my command- He said, kissing Draco one more time before dropping to his knees.


	3. I love the way you lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! I know i haven't updated in like forever, and i'm sorry, but i'm back now. This is prompt number 3, "please don't leave" for Chey.

"I need you to listen to me. Please, Draco" Harry sounded so upset and lost, he felt a throb in his chest and the urge to hug him, to forgive him, to hold him. But no, no, he deserved this, Draco told himself, he lied to you.

"No, Harry. You've done enough. You knew better, you fucking knew, and you still did it." His own words made him cringe, but he needed to let him know that he won't forgive him. Not this time.

"I'll do anything. Anything. At least let me explain." He begged, his green eyes were big and sad and filled with pain... No, no. Not again. This is enough. He's had his chance.

"Explain what!? What exactly do you want to explain!? How you went back to her behind my back? How you fucked her!? C'mon, don't make that face. I'm not ten Harry, i know exactly what you did." He spat bitterly, feeling a twisted satisfaction when he saw Harry's expression. 

"Draco, please, you know it wasn't like that. She's the mother of my children, i can't leave her, not now at least..." Excuses. Bullshit. 

"I tried, Harry, but i want to be with you, oficially, i don't want to hide anymore. I want to buy a house, to start a family, and i know you can't give me that. I love you, but this is not enough." Draco was trying to convince himself, too, not just Harry. Yes, their relationship wasn't perfect, but they loved each other after all, and maybe... He shook his head. This was just hurting him, he needed to put an end to it. 

"I can, Draco, i can. I love you, just you, you know i don't care about her. But i do care about my kids, i can't do this to them. I just need more time." He kneeled and hugged Draco's waist, begging him. Draco took a deep breath and tried not to let himself fall again. 

"I can't Harry, i just can't anymore. I can't stand the thoughts of you with her, i can't stand your lies. You need to choose. I promise i'll be waiting." He was so tired, he couldn't even cry. Done. He was done.

"But i can't live without you. Please, Draco, pelease don't leave." Harry was terrified, he could tell, but what about him? He had give him everything, he would give him everything, over and over again. This was it. He couldn't leave Harry like that. He needed him. Just for a little while, he told himself, Harry just needed time. 

"Ok, Harry, it's ok. I don't care, i don't, i won't leave you." He sighs and slides to the floor where Harry is still kneeling. "Don't cry, it's ok, i'm here." He hugged him tighly, already feeling like he made the wrong choice, but it was ok, it was, because Harry loved him and he didn't care about anything else, not even himself.


End file.
